hypermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cronos
"I've learned to manage." ''-Cronos.'' Capricious "Capri" Blair, also known as''' Cronos''', is a superhero operating in Alpha City and the oldest member of the Hypermen besides Darkstar. Powers and Abilities Cronos possesses no superpowers, but her brilliant intellect allows her to create powerful technology to aid in her crimefighting. Some of her favorite gadgets include her suit, which is light yet highly resilient to damage, her energy rifle, her plasma shield and her signature weapon, the Tesla Tower. Biography The Heist A brilliant engineer, Capri decided to use her gadgets to fight crime in 1941, when she helped stop a heist at the Alpha City National Bank with the original Darkstar. During the fight, she used her abilities to stop Pietro Vincenzo and his gang, but her companion didn't survive the combat. Afterwards, during the hero's funeral, she was approached by the new Darkstar and was offered the chance to join his new superhero team: The Hypermen. Faust's Strike Later she met some other Hypermen, including the diamond clad Hilwen and the angelic warrior Valkyrie and, of course, Darkstar, at an abandoned construction site. The team receives its first call to action when someone stole the Staff of Anubis from the Museum of Natural History. It was the elusive thief-for-hire Ms. Scarlet, who sold it to Faust, a powerful warlock. With an army of the undead, Faust attacked Alpha City, culminating in a battle between the Hypermen and the warlock in the shape of a gigantic snake made of sand. In the end, the villain was defeated and the Staff returned to the museum. The Kidnapping of Melody Jones One week after the Attack on Pearl Harbor, Capri sprang into action again, when the supervillain Minstrel kidnapped the singer Melody Jones. With the help of the Hypermen, she discovered he was the son of millionaire Roger Grandioso and planned to use his latest invention to steal the musician's talent. After a climatic battle at Grandioso Industries, the villain was brought to justice. The Hypermen Christmas Special On the Christmas of 1944, Capri went to the North Pole to stop the evil Ice Queen, who kidnapped Alpha City's children as well as Santa Claus. Aided by some escaped elves, she and the Hypermen battled the villainess until it was revealed that she was the orphaned mutant Carol Joy. After the quest, the team had a Christmas party at the Hyperdome, and Carol was adopted by police chief Jenkins and his wife. The Final Battle Against the Axis Elite The Axis Elite's plot is finally revealed: Projekt Wunderwaffe, a mysterious machine created by combining the crystals in both the Staff of Anubis and the Trident of Poseidon. With an unexpected help from mob boss Pietro Vincenzo, the Hypermen were smuggled into German territory and invaded the Elite's hideout at the Bavarian Alps. It was all a trap, and they end up captured, forced to witness the machine's activation by Hitler himself, transforming Blitzkrieg into a demigod. However, the Nazi villain turns against his creators, killing Hitler and threatening to take over mankind. It was only thanks to Cronos' engenhosity and the team's powerful skills that they defeated Blitz, saving the world. See Also * Darkstar II * Chickadee * Hilwen Category:Superheroes Category:Hypermen